Fiel
by Sally Howlett
Summary: Mello trata de salvar a Matt, pero no funciona como él quiere. One-shot


**_Bueno, un oneshot que soñé anoche, lo siento, tenía muchos feels._**

* * *

Arrojó la maleta al fondo del auto y azotó la puerta. En otro momento Matt se hubiera quejado de la forma tan descuidada con la que el rubio trataba a su bebé, pero entonces no importó; se le quedó mirando desde la entrada del departamento donde vivían mientras el otro regresaba y se metía sin siquiera mirarle. Matt cerró la puerta y lo siguió arriba.  
-¿No me vas a escuchar?

-No está a discusión, Mail.

-Mello, escucha.

Pero Mello se encerró en la habitación, mientras el pelirrojo se quedaba afuera mirando la madera de la puerta delante de él. Suspiró y regresó a la sala, las portátiles estaban sobre todo el lugar, la mesa, el suelo, cables aquí y allá, pero todo estaba apagado. El silencio era pesado, el ambiente estaba igual, Matt se sentía mal. Habían peleado, pero no era comparable con las demás discusiones que hubieran tenido antes, no. Eso no iba a solucionarse con llevar al otro a la cama, ya ni para eso tenían tiempo. La tensión les estaba separando, y por eso mismo habían explotado contra el otro, más Mello que él, pero daba igual. Mello ya ni quería escucharlo, había tomado una decisión y era tan difícil sacarlo del camino que había tomado, que a Matt le asustaba todavía más. Se dejó caer sobre el sofá, cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza para atrás.

Dentro del cuarto, Mello estaba sacando la ropa de Matt, y echándola a otra maleta. Lo que había guardado en la anterior era dinero en efectivo, todo lo que había podido juntar en una tarde, lo suficiente como para que Matt se largara y se escondiera y se comprara lo que se le diera en gana, pero lejos. Luego él podría sacar el dinero de una cuenta que Mello tenía para seguridad, pero sólo una vez que estuviera a salvo. Mello trataba de salvarle el trasero, y Matt no entendía razones. Matt era un perro terco que más bien parecía mula, y estaba empeñado en llevarle la contra. Eso era lo que se la pasaba murmurando por toda la habitación mientras le hacía la maleta. Abrió la puerta de golpe y salió con ella, para encontrarse con Matt en la sala, sobresaltado por el ruido que había hecho al salir como torbellino.

Sus ojos se cruzaron, fue ahí donde el miedo les volvió al pecho. Ambos temían por el otro, pero uno era demasiado orgulloso como para decirlo, y el otro se sentía un cobarde. Ambos eran idiotas cuando se trataba de eso.

-¿Qué llevas ahí?

-Tu ropa, ¿o no piensas cambiarte?

-No me voy a ir a ningún lado.

-¡Dios, Mail! -arrojó la maleta al piso, enojado- Estoy hasta la mierda de que me quieras llevar la contra, ¿no entiendes? Esto no es un juego, no tienes vidas extra, no voy a dejar que hagas nada; vas a tomar el asqueroso dinero que te di y te vas a largar muy lejos, y no vas a volver sin importar lo que veas o escuches, punto final.

Matt se levantó y fue hasta donde él estaba, se le puso enfrente, sin despegar la vista de sus ojos. Había algo más que enojo en ellos, había no solo miedo, sino terror.

-Tú solo no puedes hacerlo...

-No me vengas con eso, Mail, no soy un idiota, tengo el plan y mejor cierra la puta boca ya. Tú no te arriesgarás. -la última palabra se quebró, y entonces Mello se quedó callado. Desvió la mirada, la bajó hasta la maleta dispuesto a levantarla, pero Matt le detuvo antes.

-¿Qué está pasando?

-Que te largas, eso pasa. Te vas ahorita mismo, necesitas un día de ventaja por lo menos. -voz grave, para ocultar lo que tenía dentro.

-¡Mello, no me voy a ir sin ti! No te voy a dejar hacer eso, no vas a planear un maldito secuestro tú solo, ¿qué no entiendes? ¡te vas a matar! -pánico.

-Y si tú vienes conmigo, como tanto quieres, te vas a matar también, imbécil, y eso no lo voy a permitir. Estoy tratando de salvarte, idiota. Estoy tratando de que vivas. -los ojos de Mello se deshicieron en lágrimas, el azul tan bonito que tenían se volvió agua y tuvo que bajar la mirada, le dolía el pecho, y el nudo en la garganta le impedía hablar correctamente. Matt sentía lo mismo, un enorme nudo que no le dejaba reclamar ya nada, un dolor en el pecho al ver al hombre que amaba así, sufriendo por él.

-M-mells... -tragó saliva, tratando de que el nudo que le ahogaba se fuera, no funcionó.

Mello alzó la mirada, sin pretender esconder el sufrimiento, se aclaró la garganta.

-Te vas a ir..., te vas a largar, Matt, y te vas a salvar. Te voy a salvar.

-No...

-Mail, por favor.

Mello no pedía por favor. Mello exigía, Mello tomaba, Mello quitaba, Mello arrojaba, pero no pedía por favor. Mello le pidió por favor a Matt.

Y Matt, por más que eso le despedazara el corazón, no aceptó. Negó, dos, tres veces y se acercó a él.

-No puedo...

-Matt, debes irte. No puedo dejar que te arriesgues, es demasiado peligroso.

El pelirrojo tomó el rostro de Mello entre sus manos y volvió a negar.

-Peor aún, si es peligroso menos te voy a dejar.

-Matt..., no seas idiota. No seas terco, debes irte ya. -le estaba rogando, y él no podía aceptar, no era capaz de dejarlo así.

-Mihael, entiende que no te voy a dejar solo. Te prometí que me iba a quedar contigo, desde que te conocí te dije que siempre iba a ayudarte en lo que pudiera y...

-¡Pero no en esto! Puede salir mal, podemos morir los dos, ¿y entonces qué?

-Entonces nos vamos juntos al Infierno.

-No seas imbécil.

-Mello, por favor. Te dije que no te voy a dejar, y no lo voy a hacer. Soy tu perro, ¿no? ¿qué no has visto lo fieles que son esos animales, eh?

-Matt...Matty, no...

-¿Vas a dejar al cachorro abandonado? Eres un maldito desconsiderado. -dijo tratando de sonreírle, aunque el dolor les quemara a los dos. Su rostro se puso serio otra vez.

-Matt...

-Dios, ya cállate, Mello. Te dije que no, y es no. -no estaba molesto, pero tenía que hacerle entender te alguna u otra forma. Todavía sostenía su rostro, y el ojiazul le miraba preocupado. Sabía que eran igual de tercos, y que no iba a poder hacerlo cambiar de parecer tan fácil. Era un perro que se la pasaba mordiendo y mordiendo hasta romperlo, y luego movía el rabo contento de haberlo hecho y a esa cara no le podías decir algo insultante, porque a Mello le parecía demasiado inocente.

Matt iba a acompañarlo a donde fuera, iba a arriesgarse por él y por el bien de su investigación, de su meta. Decirle que no al cachorro no iba a servir de nada. Se dio por vencido.

-Ya...

-Debemos cambiar un poco el plan, te voy a ayudar y debes incluirme, ¿ok?

Mello asintió.

-¿Me prometes que te vas a cuidar?

-Sí, lo prometo. No pasará nada malo, ¿está bien? Vamos a salir de ahí.

Mello asintió y luego le besó en los labios resignado a aceptar lo que viniera.


End file.
